


Proven

by RealTerminal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Canon or AU compliant, Death, F/F, Romance, S&M, Short One Shot, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTerminal/pseuds/RealTerminal
Summary: Neo has a gift for her mistress.





	

The diminutive girl tapped her mistress' shoulder, who turned to stare at the screen held before her.

[Mistress Cinder, I brought you a present], 

Fixing the girl with a curious stare she followed as Neo lead her through warehouse hallways before opening the door to a storage room, averting her gaze from her she saw a stripped corpse laying on the concrete, a male Faunus, facial features frozen in agony, throat slit, her name carved on its chest, framed by a heart, dried blood running in rivulets down pale skin. 

Cinder smiled, the body of a traitor, and a declaration of adoration, she had chosen well. The tri-coloured assassin beamed up at her as hands lovingly cupped her cheeks, Cinder bent down, planting a crimson kiss upon her forehead. 

"You have proven yourself to me, my darling pet", Cinder purred. Tears welled in the heterochromatic eyes, a fierce blush tinting her cheeks, she raised the Scroll again.

[Anything for Mistress Cinder].

A soft chime from her own scroll notified her of a new message, opening it revealed an attached video file, pressing play to see the Faunus alive and tied to a chair, the assassin sauntered into view and winked into the camera with a devilish grin before turning to her quarry. 

As his screams echoed through the room Cinder felt a surge of pride, meeting her servants gaze with a grin. Teeth bared, she advanced, and soon cries of agony were drowned by cries of ecstasy…

**Author's Note:**

> This was something simple I wrote on a whim during a chat session with Jws, I touched it up and decided to post it.


End file.
